


stolen dance

by GayKravitz



Series: OSAS - Main Story, Prologues, Epilogues, and More [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drifting Stars (VERY VAGUELY), F/F, Mabel is 14, OSAS Au, This is almost an original work lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 23:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayKravitz/pseuds/GayKravitz
Summary: Mabel, 14, wants to get to know another girl she met on the other side of the portal in the middle of a rebel war.





	stolen dance

**Author's Note:**

> this is my OSAS au, you don’t need to read any previous stuff but here’s the basic:
> 
> mabel fell through the portal in NWHS but has been surviving on her own the whole time
> 
> mabel goes by “shooting star” instead of her name
> 
> mabel does not know who ford is for most of her time in the portal
> 
> the main story is coming out in december/january
> 
> this is in evelyn's (my oc’s) pov, go check my art blog if you want to see her design. basically, she’s a goat furry.

“Pass me the-“

“Got it.”

“Thanks.”

A dull hum filled the room as Evelyn pressed her lips together, her brow furrowing in concentration. She blew her bangs back over her eyepatch, blinking her large eye and staring intently at the small circuit board in her hand. Her hands stayed steady as she fiddled with one of the circuits whole looking through a large magnifying glass.

She could feel the only other person in the room looking over her shoulder. Her presence was vaguely annoying, but not entirely unwelcome. It was late into the night so most of the others would be sleeping or relaxing, and the nights could be so lonely. Evelyn appreciated company when it came but rarely ever sought it out.

“What’re you doing?” The girl (what was her name again?) asked, breaking the silence and making Evelyn jump.

“Fjandinn helvíti.” Evelyn hissed under her breath. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves before moving her hands back to the board. “I’m… uhm, adjusting the conductor to.. to work more efficiently.”

“Oh, cool!” She said. The quiet continued. Evelyn kept working.

She vaguely felt the presence of the other girl wander off minutes later. That girl (Star, right?) was always wandering off, even during missions. She was a pain to work with, everytime she thought she had a better idea she just did it. Without asking anyone. And yeah, maybe she was pretty good at improvising and kinda badass but that wasn’t the point.

Evelyn paused, blinking her thoughts away. There was music playing.

She lifted her head and looked around, catching the girl in the pink sweater near a radio, the tune switched to a different station than the communications channel. Evelyn grit her teeth.

“What are you doing?” She asked, standing from her stool. Star, yes that was definitely her name, turned to look at her, eyes wide and a grin on her face.

“Music! It was getting soooooo quiet.” She complained and turned it up. The music, a song Evelyn had never heard before, echoed through the room. It was in a language she’d never heard before, upbeat and playful. Star started moving to the beat, wiggling her hips and stamping her boots. Evelyn stayed near her work table and watched, eye wide and watching closely as the girl danced.

She was smiling and laughing, humming and dancing- Evelyn watched her move around the floor as she clapped her hands in time. She looked so happy while doing something that seemed so meaningless. Dancing didn’t help the cause. Dancing didn’t save lives. Dancing didn’t free slaves of their shackles. So why? Why was she doing it?

“Because it’s fun, silly!” Star replied and Evelyn slapped her hands over her mouth. She hadn’t know she had said the last part aloud. “You can’t work all the time!”

“But… I can?” She questioned, and the song began fading out. “I can work all the time, that’s… that’s what I do.”

Star frowned. “Well, it’s not good for you. How old are you again? Thirteen? You’re just a kid!”

Evelyn flicked one of her long ears and scratched at her horn. “...I’m aware.”

She face palmed. “Ugh, not what I meant.” The song that had faded out was now being replaced with another one, a slower but still upbeat [song](https://youtu.be/J31F4O9nuho). Star gasped and squee’d a little, flapping her hands.

“OH MY GOSH! I love this song! I didn’t know this song existed in this dimension!” Star cried, flapping her hands harder. Evelyn watched with thinly veiled amusement, listening to the Earth song as well.

“You make me happy, whether you know it or not.” She sang and Evelyn stood up straighter. Star had a beautiful singing voice. “We should be happy, that’s what I said from the start!”

Star was dancing again, singing and smiling without a care in the world. Evelyn couldn’t deny it, it did look fun. Star seemed so light and fluid in her movements, her singing loud and confident. She stared unabashedly now, her work forgotten as she stepped forward slightly.

Star’s short hair flowed and bounced along, her smile bright and intoxicating. Evelyn found herself being drawn in by her movements, a small smile stretching across her lips. Star caught her eye and winked, belting out lyrics she obviously knew from the heart.

“You’re looking so cool, looking so fly, I can’t deny,” Star grinned, and danced her way back towards Evelyn. “That when I’m staring you down dead in the eye,” Star paused in front of her, a hand extended to her. “I wanna try to be the person you want, the person you need.”

Evelyn took the hand gingerly and yelped when Star pulled her closer, one hand holding hers and the other on her waist, the noise turning into a giggle as Star began moving them around in twirls and spirals. They ballroom danced around the room, Evelyn’s cloak swirling along. Star grinned and just danced with gusto, getting more and more into it and bringing Evelyn along the whole way.

She laughed as they spun, and Star grinned at her and began to sing again. “You’re lookin’ so fresh, it’s catching my eye.” Evelyn giggled as she did, and Star’s eyes sparkled. “Why oh why, did I not see this before,”

Star twirled Evelyn, one hand still holding hers in the air, before dipping her. “The girl I adore, was right in front of me!” They went back up, and Star slowed during the next part, letting them catch their breaths.

And then they were dancing again. Star sang best she could, her lungs wearing out, but Evelyn didn’t care. She didn’t care about anything! Right at that moment, the only thing she could focus on was the way Star’s hand was on her waist and the look in her eyes as she looked into her own. Everything else was being drowned out, her chest light and her feet lighter as she continued to dance with Star.

“I’m happy knowing that you are mine, the grass is greener on the other side!” Evelyn began to sing along too, remembering the lyrics from earlier in the song. Star’s eyes widened in shock but her smile grew and Evelyn couldn’t help but laugh. She should’ve felt embarrassed, ashamed to be taking such pleasure without giving as much, but she didn’t. She didn’t care and she felt so, so good.

“The more I think, the more I wish,” They sang together, grinning and staring into each other’s eyes. “That we could lie down for hours and just’a, reminisce.”

At the last beat, Star twirled and dipped Evelyn again, this time holding her in place as they both caught their breath. They didn’t stop staring into their eyes and didn’t notice until the next song began to play.

Star blinked and quickly pulled Evelyn up, awkwardly standing back from her and coughing into her fist. Evelyn’s grin fell and she picked at a string on her green cloak, brushing her white bangs from out of her eye.

“That was…” Star began, moving her hand up to scratch at the shaved side of her head before pausing and moving it back down awkwardly, as there were bandages in the way.

“Fun.” Evelyn supplied quietly, shrugging a little. There was another pause, filled with a different song that neither of them knew. Their gazes floated around the room before Evelyn eventually caught Star’s gaze, and gave a hesitant smile.

Star blinked, and then smiled back. “You’re a great dancer!”

Evelyn felt her cheeks warm under her fur and smiled a little more, looking down. “...Thanks.”

Oh, the awkward silence returned. That’s great. Neither of them knew what to do next, both looking at everything in the room but each other. Why was it like this? They were having fun before why did it stop?

Both of them suddenly looked back to each other, blurting out words at the same time.

“I need to get back to work.”

“Do you wanna dance again?”

They stared, blinking in surprise. Star cleared her throat. “Right. Work. I’ll uh… let you. Do that. I need to go do patrols anyways, ha ha... ha.”

Star moved to leave, brushing her shoulder against Evelyn’s lightly. The touch sent sparks up her spine, and Evelyn watched her get a foot away from her before reaching for her hand.

“Wait!” Evelyn grasped Star’s wrist, making her turn. She fidgeted, her eye falling to the floor again. “I’m. Um. Do you… Do you uhm, want to… hang out? When you’re done with patrols, I mean. And when I’m done with my work.”

Star looked taken aback for a moment before her shock melted into a large grin that made Evelyn suck in a breath. “Definitely.” She gently pulled Evelyn’s hand from her wrist and interlocked their fingers, giving her hand a squeeze before pulling away. “See you then, Eve.”

“Yeah.” She whispered, her voice a breath. She watched Star leave, the door closing quietly behind her before she sat back on her stool and stared down at the circuit board.

Evelyn swallowed thickly and remembered the feeling of lightness that blossomed in her chest when Star grinned at her, the way her hand had felt on her waist, and suddenly she found that she couldn’t focus on her work anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> gaykravitzart.tumblr.com
> 
> ofstarsandsixers.tumblr.com
> 
> press f to pay respects to my fictober motivation


End file.
